


Dream 8 (late and soon)

by daisyillusive (bluedreaming), newlyentwined (bluedreaming)



Series: From Sleep [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/newlyentwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung will never tell him, but he wonders sometimes if Jeongguk doesn't already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream 8 (late and soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Implied reference to parting.

 

Sometimes the dream feels like the beginning, a quality of newness that's hard to put into words.

"Is it like spring?" Jeongguk asks, pencil pausing in its graphite swoop across the page. His eyes are curious, lighthearted.

"It's more like waking up after a really good sleep," Jinyoung tries to explain, but he can already tell the words are wrong when Jeongguk's forehead wrinkles in contemplation.

"But it's a dream," he says, drawing out the words as he puzzles over the thought, a puppy worrying at a bone. "So your dream feels like waking up?"

 _Yes_ , Jinyoung would say, because it's not exactly true but it's also not _not_ true. He doesn't though, pausing to glance out the window over the sink, light catching on the drops of water clinging to his fingers. The trees in the forest behind the house sway in the breeze, green leaves layering darker. He blinks, and the branches are white with snow, bare.

"I guess it's a bit like spring," Jinyoung says, after all, and dries his hands on the towel. Jeongguk's pencil is scratching across the paper again, and Jinyoung smiles at his reflection in the mirror. Across the reds and golds of autumn, his reflection smiles back.

Jeongguk is bright, is awake. He doesn't need to know about dreaming.

 

Sometimes the dream feels like the end, a pooling of nostalgia that lumps in his throat, and when Jinyoung wakes afterwards he's always surprised to be there.

The moon is only a sliver tonight, barely illuminating the muffled dark of his bedroom walls, and Jinyoung struggles a while with the sheets that cling, sweat-sticky to his arms and legs before finally extracting himself from the bed. The floor is cold beneath his bare feet, and he's perhaps not quite as careful as he usually is. When he slips around the corner into the kitchen, Jeongguk is already there.

"Dreams?" he asks, tipping his head back, the long line of his neck soft in the shadows as he drains the glass before turning to the sink to refill it.

Jinyoung accepts the water and brings the rim to his lips. The taste is cool to his parched mouth.

"Yeah," he says, and it's another drop of something like regret that Jeongguk doesn't ask about bad dreams anymore. They both know that the dreams are all the same, in the end. Jeongguk doesn't know about these dreams though, and Jinyoung will never tell him.

"Thank you," Jinyoung says, handing the empty glass back. His fingers brush Jeongguk's for a moment before Jeongguk pulls his arm back, sets the glass in the sink.

"Can I give you a hug?" Jeongguk asks suddenly, and Jinyoung pauses in the doorway, surprised, but nods anyway. Jeongguk's arms are gentle, his breath warm as it brushes Jinyoung's neck.

Jinyoung will never tell him, but he wonders sometimes if Jeongguk doesn't already know. _Good bye_ , he thinks, in advance, because he never knows if the next dream will be the one.

 


End file.
